lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Happily Ever After
Jeremy Davies - Daniel Widmore | guests= Alan Dale - Charles Widmore Fionnula Flanagan - Eloise Widmore Sheila Kelley - Zoe Fisher Stevens - Sonya Walger - Penelope Milton | costars= Jonathan Arthur - Simmons Hannah Bell - Nurse Steve Boatright - Goon Kayren Butler - Doctor Ben Cain - MRI tech Gerard Elmore - Clipboard guy Fred Koehler - Seamus Christopher McGahan - Techie #1 Sundra Oakley - Lawyer Grisel Toledo - Nurse Tyra Haley Williams - Widmore Assistant }} "Happily Ever After" é o 11º episódio na 6ª Temporada e o 114º episódio de Lost; e foi ao ar no dia 6 de abril de 2010. Desmond acorda e descobre que está de volta à Ilha. Sinopse Na Ilha (2007) left|thumb|[[Widmore conta a Desmond que ele está de volta à Ilha.]] Desmond acorda na enfermaria da ilha Hidra. Zoe se apresenta e conta que ele esteve inconsciente por 3 dias e que ela lhe deu uma injeção para ajudá-lo a acordar. Desmond chama Penny e diz que quer vê-la. Charles Widmore diz que isso não será possível. Widmore lembra Desmond que ele levou um tiro do Benjamin Linus. Desmond chama a Penny de novo mas Widmore diz que ela não está lá, mas que ela e o seu filho estão perfeitamente seguros. Widmore diz que ele não teve chance de explicar, mas mesmo que tivesse, Desmond não teria vindo com ele. Quando Widmore tenta explicar que ele o trouxe de volta à ilha, Desmond ataca Widmore e precisa ser contido. Ele grita pra levá-lo de volta mas Widmore conta que não pode, dizendo "a Ilha ainda não terminou com você". Quando Widmore sai da sala, Jin, que estava do lado de fora assistindo tudo, pergunta a Widmore o que Desmond está fazendo na Ilha. Widmore diz que irá mostrar e manda Zoe levá-lo a sala do gerador onde eles poderão iniciar o teste. Zoe diz que o teste não está agendado pra hoje, mas Widmore insiste e diz pra ela deixá-lo pronto agora. A medida que Zoe leva Jin, eles passam por geradores, capacitores, cabos, e uma enorme peça central na forma de um cubo. No andar de cima, na sala de controle da Estação Hidra, os preparativos estão em andamento nos laptops, monitores e controles elétricos. Seamus diz a Zoe que eles não estão nem perto de estarem prontos. Eles testam o gerador na força máxima, mas o circuito falha logo em seguida. Seamus envia um técnico chamado Simmons para checar a bobina elétrica do circuito na estrutura central. Seamus diz ao coelho branco, Angstrom, que ele irá entrar. thumb|left|O corpo de [[Simmons é carregado para fora da sala das bobinas magnéticas.]] Simmons entra na unidade externa mas, na sala de controle, um técnico encontra a causa do problema e imediatamente religa a bobina elétrica. Eles se dão conta que Simmons está lá dentro e ele está subjugado em ondas de choque geradas pela bobina elétrica. Seamus e Zoe correm em direção à caixa principal e encontram Simmons carbonizado. Widmore chega e pergunta a zoe se eles estão prontos enquanto Desmond está lutando para não ser arrastado. Ele olha horrorizado para o homem morto. right|thumb|[[Widmore alerta Jin sobre um cruel futuro.]] O homem morto é levado e Widmore olha tristemente para o seu rosto, mas ordena que Desmond seja levado para dentro. Ele diz a Desmond que se o que foi ouvido a respeito dele for verdade, então ele ficará bem. Desmond está amarrado a uma cadeira entre as bobinas. Widmore diz a Desmond que assim que a experiência tiver acabado, ele pedirá a Desmond p que faça um sacrifício. Desmond cinicamente pergunta a Widmore o que ele sabe sobre sacrifícios. Widmore diz a ele que seu filho morreu para o bem da Ilha, que Penny o odeia e que ele nunca chegou a conhecer o seu neto. Desmond é preso na câmara das bobinas. está envolvido na sala da bobina.]] Na sala de controle, Jim exige saber o que está acontecendo. Widmore explica que Desmond é a única pessoa que sabe-se ter sobrevivido a uma catástrofe eletromagnética e que ele precisa ter a certeza de que Desmond pode conseguir novamente ou "todos irão morrer". Ele ordena que a experiência tenha início. Pelo circuito fechado, vê-se Desmond livre de suas amarras, tentando escapar da sala freneticamente. Widmore aperta os botões para começar. Desmond é subjugado pelo fluxo. Realidade Paralela (2004) thumb| examina o quadro de chegada dos voos da [[Oceanic Airlines.]] O reflexo de Desmond é visto no quadro de chegada da Oceanic Airlines enquanto ele o examina. Hurley passa e diz a ele que as bagagens estão na esteira 4. Na esteira, Claire está "brigando" com sua bagagem e Desmond a ajuda. Ele pergunta se ele está esperando um menino ou uma menina e, quando ela diz que não sabe, ele diz que ela é mais corajosa que ele, já que ele não gosta de surpresas. Ele a oferece uma carona e, após ela recusar, ele diz que o bebê é um menino. Desmond é encontrado por George, seu motorista. Ele pede que seja levado ao seu escritório. George oferece algumas moças para companhia e, quando Desmond diz que está lá para trabalhar, George diz que que é por isso que Desmond é o braço direito do chefe e ele é apenas o motorista. thumb|left| e bebem o velho [[Whisky escocês MacCutcheon de 60 anos.]] No escritório, Desmond e cumprimentam-se calorosamente. Desmond olha para o modelo de um barco enquanto Widmore fala ao telefone, instruindo a pessoa do outro lado da linha para "processá-lo e tirá-lo de lá". Widmore explica que seu filho, o músico, quer combinar múscia clássica com rock na festa de caridade que a sra. Widmore está organizando. Ele disse que o baixista da banda Drive Shaft drogou-se e foi preso. Ele pede a Desmond para tomar conta do baixista e levá-lo ao evento, senão a sra. Widmore ficará bastante brava. Desmond concorda em ajudar, e Widmore diz que é muito agradecido em ter alguém que ele confia para fazer o trabalho; ele complementa que Desmond realmente tem a vida, sendo livre de todos os embargos. Widmore pega um Whisky escocês MacCutcheon de 60 anos para celebrar a indispensabilidade de Desmond. thumb|right| explica a a necessidade do amor, espetacular alteração de consciência. Desmond vai para o tribunal. Um advogado sai com Charlie Pace. Desmond apresenta-se a mas Charlie o ignora e anda pela rua, ignorando o trânsito, e entra num bar de nome "Jax". Desmond junta-se a ele dentro do bar. Charlie pergunta a ele se ele é feliz, e quando Desmond começa a falar de seu sucesso material Charlie diz que o que ele está falando é "espetacular, é a percepção modificada do amor". Charlie conta uma história sobre como ele viu uma mulher loira no momento em que ele estava morrendo por overdose de heroína. Charlie diz "Eu vi uma coisa real. Eu vi a verdade". Desmond diz que a verdadeira verdade não é essa visão do amor, mas a necessidade de fazer uma escolha entre continuar bebendo ou ir com Desmond para tocar no evento beneficente -- de todo jeito é uma cilada. thumb|left|A missão de desencadeia uma visão de . Enquanto eles vão embora, Charlie diz a Desmond que a música no rádio é o primeiro single da banda Drive Shaft e diz tristemente que era o começo de uma coisa grande. Charlie então oferece a Desmond uma escolha entre mostrar a ele do que ele está falando ou sair do carro. Charlie pega o volante e eles inclinam-se sobre um pier e caem dentro da água. O carro afunda; Desmond consegue se soltar e, quando ele não consegue soltar o cinto de segurança de Charlie, ele nada para a superfície, saindo pela janela da porta do motorista. Desmond mergulha novamente e vai para a porta de Charlie. Charlie acorda, e, olhando para Desmond, levanta a palma de sua mão na janela. Por um momento Desmond vê Charlie mostrar a palma de sua mão na escotilha da estação Looking Glass com as palavras "NÃO É O BARCO DA PENNY" escritas em sua mão. Ele olha novamente e a visão passa. Desmond consegue abrir a porta e levar Charlie para superfície. thumb|right| tem visões enquanto é examinado. Uma médica examina Desmond. Ele pergunta se ele vem tendo alucinações; Desmond pensa um pouco e responde que não tem certeza. A médica quer realizar uma ressonância, mas Desmond diz que não tem tempo e que precisa encontrar a pessoa que foi levada para o hospital com ele, mas a médica insiste que ele tem que fazer a ressonância. Desmond é preparado para o exame por um técnico. É dado a ele um botão para emergência e o exame começa. Desmond imediatamente tem a visão de Charlie na escotilha o Espelho mostrando a mensagem em sua mão. Então ele vê flashes de sua vida com Penny e seu amor um pelo outro. Desmond aperta o botão e diz que ele precisa encontrar Charlie. Logo em seguida, ele pergunta na mesa de enfermagem sobre Charlie mas é tratado com repulsa. Ele vê Jack e se reapresenta. Enquanto Desmond pede ajuda a Jack para encontrar Charlie, Charlie corre pelo corredor perseguido por um assistente hospitalar. Desmond começa a persegui-lo e quando ele consegue encurralar Charlie, ele diz que está fugindo pois ninguém no hospital é capaz de ajudá-lo. Ele nega ter tentado matar Desmond, e queria o oposto a isso, queria mostrá-lo algo. Desmond quer ver a mão dele. Charlie percebe que Desmond deve ter visto algo. Desmond pergunta "quem é Penny?", Charlie diz que não irá se apresentar pois nada "disso" importa. Enquanto eles deixam o hospital, Charlie diz que Desmond pare de se preocupar com ele e comece a procurar por Penny. thumb|left|[[Eloise Hawking|Eloise Widmore insiste que não está preparado para encontrar .]] Desmond liga para Widmore para dizer a ele que não estava com Charlie. Widmore fica aborrecido e diz que ele deve explicar a sra. Widmore o que aconteceu. Na mansão dos Widmore, George pergunta se Desmond já havia conhecido a sra. Widmore, deixando implícito que ela era uma pessoa difícil. Quando Desmond se apresenta a Sra. Widmore, ela parece encantadora, diz que já estava na hora deles se conhecerem, e o instrui para que ele a chame de Eloise. Desmond explica o acontecido e Eloise responde que está tudo bem, que o filho dela entenderá pois contratar astros do rock significa arcar com o imprevisível. Quando Desmond pergunta se ela está aborrecida, Eloise diz "Nem um pouco querido, o que aconteceu, aconteceu." A medida que eles saem, Desmond escuta o nome "Penny" ser lido na lista dos convidados. Quando ele tenta ver a lista, Eloise intervém firmemente e toma a lista dele. Ela o leva para um canto e diz a ele que pare, que, o que quer que seja que ele esteja procurando ele deve parar de procurá-lo. Ela diz que ele não deveria procurar por nada, que ele tem a vida perfeita e que alcançou o que ele queria mais que tudo: a aprovação de Charles Widmore. Ela acrescenta que é, de fato, uma violação. Quando ele a pressiona a respeito da lista, ela diz que ele não pode ver a lista pois ele ainda não está pronto. thumb|right|[[Desmond Hume|Desmond conhece um músico, Daniel Widmore.]] Em sua limosine, Desmond toma uma bebida, quando batem em sua porta. O homem sabe o nome de Desmond e se apresenta como Daniel Widmore, dizendo que eles precisam conversar. Desmond começa a se desculpar pela ausência de Charlie, mas Daniel pergunta se ele acredita em amor a primeira vista. Daniel fala sobre seu amor por uma ruiva que trabalha em um museu. Ele diz que quando a viu tinha sido como se ele já a amasse. Ele relata que naquela mesma noite ele acordou e escreveu em seu diário. Ele mostra a Desmond a tela de entrada do notebook e explica que um amigo matemático disse que aquilo eram equações de mecânica quântica avançada que levariam uma vida inteira de estudo para poder entendê-las. Ele tenta explicar a Desmond que é como se algo catastrófico estivesse para acontecer e a única forma de impedir seria liberar uma grande quantidade de energia, como explodir uma bomba nuclear. Ele retoricamente pergunta se aquela vida não deveria existir e se existisse uma outra "vida", por alguma razão, "nós mudamos as coisas". thumb|left| pergunta a se eles já se conheciam antes. ele complementa que ele não precisa explodir uma bomba pois ele acha que ele já o fez. Desmond diz que não sabe o que isso tem haver com ele. Daniel então pergunta o motivo pelo qual Desmond está procurando por Penny. Desmond diz que não sabe o que ele encontrou, mas que isso é apenas uma idéia, mas Daniel diz a ele que ele sabe e que o que ele encontrou foi amor. Quando Desmond diz que não sabe nem se essa mulher existe, Daniel diz "Não, ele é minha meia-irmã" e diz a Desmond onde encontrá-la. Penny está se exercitando em um estádio. Desmond a vê correndo nas escadas e aproxima-se. Ela o vê e sorri. Há uma química instantânea entre eles. Ele pergunta se ela é Penny, e se apresenta. Eles se aproximam para um aperto de mãos, e no momento que eles se tocam, Desmond desmaia. Na Ilha (2007) thumb|right|[[Sayid fala para Desmond segui-lo.]] Seamus e o outro técnico entram na câmara e encontram Desmond vivo. Widmore pergunta como ele está. Desmond pergunta por quanto tempo ele ficou insconciente e descobre que se passaram apenas alguns segundos. Widmore informa que o seu talento é vital para a missão e começa a explicar o porquê, mas Desmond o interrompe e diz que entende e que está pronto para começar a fazer o que for necessário. Zoe e dois outros escoltam Desmond de volta à base. Desmond explica o seu cooperativismo dizendo que muito pode acontecer em vinte minutos. Sayid sai dos arbustos, rapidamente mata dois vigias e aponta uma arma em Zoe, dizendo a ela que corra. Ela segue o conselho dele e corre. Sayid diz a Desmond que "essas pessoas são extremamente perigosas" e que ele e Desmond precisam ir embora. Desmond responde prontamente, "Claro; mostre o caminho". Realidade Paralela (2004) thumb|"Eu só preciso mostrar uma coisa a eles" Desmond acorda e pergunta o que aconteceu. Penny explica que ele desmaiou e que ela deve ter causado um grande efeito sobre ele. Ele concorda. Ela pergunta se eles se conheciam antes, Desmond responde que eles teriam lembrado. Ele convida Penny para um tomar um café e eles fazem fazem planos para se encontrar em um Café em uma hora. Desmond retorna a limousine. George, que está dentro dela, pergunta a ele se encontrou o que estava procurando; Desmond diz que sim. George pergunta se ele pode fazer mais alguma coisa a ele, e Desmond pede a Lista de Passageiros do Voo Oceanic 815, dizendo, "Eu só preciso mostrar uma coisa a eles." Curiosidades Gerais * Esse episódio, similar aos anteriores centrados em Desmond ( e ), traz viagens de consciência ao invés da narrativa usualmente usada (na 6ª Temporada, a Realidade Paralela), desta vez entre as duas linhas do tempo; embora tambem exista um flash-sideway no final do episódio. * Penny diz a Desmond para se encontrarem em um Café na Melrose com a Sweetzer em Los Angeles. Não existe um Café na Melrose com a Sweetzer. No entanto, há uma loja de antiguidades chamada "Obrigado Pelas Memórias". * Esse é o segundo episódio a terminar com um flash-sideway depois de . Notas de Produção * Esse é o 100º episódio de Hurley em Lost. ** Hurley se tornou o terceiro personagem a aparecer em 100 episódios, depois de Jack e Kate. * Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Michael Emerson (Ben), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Yunjin Kim (Sun), Ken Leung (Miles), Evangeline Lilly (Kate), Terry O'Quinn (Locke/O Inimigo) e Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) não aparecem neste episódio. * Neste episódio aparecem apenas seis dos quinze personagens do elenco principal da 6ª Temporada, o menor recorde das temporadas. **Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Matthew Fox (Jack) Jorge Garcia (Hurley) aparecem somente na Realidade Paralela. * Fisher Stevens (George Minkowski) faz sua primeira participação desde , depois de 32 episódios. * Não há "Anteriormente em Lost" neste episódio. Recon é o outro único episódio desta temporada com este mesmo segmento. * Quando Penny pega a mão de Desmond, a transição entre uma realidade e outra é completamente silenciosa. * Este é o segundo episódio, depois de , em que só tem cenas fora da Ilha e na Ilha Hidra. * Apesar de ambos serem ex-membros do Elenco Principal, Jeremy Davies (Daniel) e Dominic Monaghan (Charlie) são creditados como Artistas Convidados e não como Convidados Especiais, continuando a trajetória da 6ª Temporada de apresentar todo o elenco em ordem alfabética. * Daniel aparece pela primeira vez desde "Follow the Leader", depois de 12 episódios. * Este episódio foi assistido por 9.45 milhões de pessoas, de uma faixa entre 18-49 anos. http://www.sl-lost.com/2010/04/07/rating-news-lost-ties-series-low-again/. * Este é o primeiro episódio a se passar quase totalmente na Realidade Paralela, assim como os episódios , , e que foram quase totalmente de flashbacks. Erros de Gravação *Charlie explica para Desmond que Kate e Edward Mars estavam sentados a duas poltronas a frente de distância antes dele ir ao banheiro e engolir a heroína. Porém, Charlie estava a duas poltronas atrás de Jack, assim como ele estava na realidade original, e pode ser visto de um ângulo mais abrangente quando Jack se levanta e vai ao banheiro. Somente quando Charlie é preso é que ele é movido para a parte do avião em que está Kate e ainda assim a distância é bem maior do que duas poltronas . *Quando o técnico joga a chave para o disjuntor que ativa o campo eletromagnético, ele puxa a alavanca para baixo. No entanto, depois de ser condenada a desligá-lo, mais uma vez ele puxa para baixo. *Hurley diz a Desmond que as malas deles estão na Esteira 4, mas Desmond pega suas malas na Esteira F-2. *Hurley tells Desmond that their bags are at carousel 4, but Desmond collects his bag at carousel F-2. *When Desmond is walking up to the court, a Jeep Wrangler JK drives by, but the JK wasn't introduced until 2006. *The MRI technologist asked Desmond if he had any metal objects on his person while he was sitting next to the MRI scanner. This screening process would have taken place before the patient entered the room, as the magnetic field is permanently switched on. *In the MRI scanner, a distinctive repetitive "banging" sound is heard only as Desmond is being inserted into the scanner. However the compressor pump that creates this noise is always on (since it keep the refrigerants at their very low temperatures). *In the scene where Desmond is talking to George before he speaks with Mrs. Widmore, an extra carrying a ladder can be seen crossing behind Desmond twice. Temas Recorrentes * The episode opens with a shot of Desmond's eye. A later scene begins with Desmond's eye being examined with a light. The transition from the flash-sideways timeline begins with Desmond opening his eyes. * Hurley tells Desmond that the bags are on carousel 4. * The Oceanic flight schedule contains all six of the Numbers in various places. * The man looking for a crossed circuit in the box is accidentally killed when the power is restored. * Charlie calls Desmond "Perky". * Charles Widmore and Eloise are married in the flash-sideways timeline. * Charles Widmore apparently raised Daniel in the flash-sideways timeline, while he raised Penny in the main timeline. The last names of Daniel (Widmore or Faraday) and Penny (Milton or Widmore) reflect their different relationships. * Charlie steers Desmond's car off the road and into the water. * Widmore's LA office features a large painting of a set of scales with black objects in one pan and white objects in the other. * There is a white research rabbit with red eyes named Angstrom that is kept in a cage. * Widmore tells Desmond that if he survives, he must make a sacrifice. * Widmore locks Desmond in the electromagnetic experiment chamber. * Desmond tells Claire that her baby will be a boy. * In the bar, Desmond tells Charlie he has two options. Charlie counters they don't seem to amount to a real choice. * The brooch Eloise is wearing in the shape of a starburst is very similar to the mark branded on Juliet. Eloise wears two of these brooches which may symbolize the two timelines. * Eloise tells Desmond "It's about time" * The flash-sideways timeline begins with Desmond's reflection in the Oceanic arrival board. * Desmond's reflection is also seen in the police station door. * Daniel Widmore's reflection is seen in Desmond's car window. * Charlie is wearing black and white checkered shoes when he runs from Desmond at that hospital. Previously in the episode, his shoes were all white. Análise da História * Sayid attacks and may have killed Desmond's escorts. * Desmond attacks Widmore when he awakes but later agrees to help him. * Charlie tells Desmond nothing matters after his near-death experience of love. Desmond follows his advice and seeks out Penny, and they connect. Referências Culturais * Harold C. "Rabbit" Angstrom: O nome do coelhoé Angstrom. Harold C. "Rabbit" Angstrom é o personagem principal em cinco dos romances de John Updike(Rabbit, Run; Rabbit Redux; Rabbit Is Rich; Rabbit at Rest; Rabbit Remembered). Os romances seguem temas humanos vida, morte, and resgate. * Anders Jonas Ångström : (1814-1874) O nome do coelho é Angstrom. Ångström foi um físico da Suécia. O ångström, uma unidade de medida (1 Å = 1 x 10 E−10 m) foi nomeado por ele. Seus estudos iniciais foram sobre magnetismo terrestre. * Caltech: Daniel se refere a universidade de Los Angeles. *''Fantaisie-Impromptu in C-Sharp Minor, by Frédéric Chopin, é tocado (uma vez) no piano por Daniel. *'Fairy Tales: O título do episódio, "Happily ever after" é uma frase de ações em contos de fadas, que significa um final feliz. *Sláinte''': Desmond diz que esse brinde irlandês é em homenagem ao escocês, que literalmente significa: "saúde." Técnicas Literárias * Sayid diz a Desmond que "Essas pessoas são extremamente perigosas", logo após a emboscada do seu grupo, enviando dois de sua escolta e segurando um terceiro. * Desmond era odiado por Widmore na linha de tempo original, mas é amado por Widmore nos flash-sideways. ** Nos flash-sideways, Widmore diz para Desmond que ele "valeu a pena" (bebendo o MacCutcheon whiskey), mas no tempo original, ele não é considrado digno. * Desmond não é bem-sucedido em salvar Charlie de um afogamento na linha de tempo original, mas é bem-sucedido no flash-sideways. * Durante o MRI, Desmond é dito para não apertar o botão, enquanto na ilha, seu trabalho era para apertar o botão na escotilha. * Jack insinua para Desmond a improbabilidade de que um outro passageiro do voo estaria no hospital. Na verdade outros 4 passageiros visita o Hospital São Sebastião logo após o pouso815: Charlie, Claire, Kate and Sayid. * Na linha de tempo original, o jovem Daniel queria ser pianista, mas foi convencido por Eloise a ser físico ao invés de prosseguir como pianista. Nos flash-sideways, Daniel conseguiu sua ambição de ser músico. * Um homem é morto acidentalmente dentro da caixa depois de um circuito ser recolocado. * Sayid quebra o pescoço de um homem enquanto Zoe e Desmond estão andando fora da estação Hydra. * Eloise disse para Desmond, "O que aconteceu, aconteceu." * Charlie diz "Nada disto é real" sobre a vida nos flash-sideways. * Widmore diz para Desmond, "A ilha não terminou com você ainda." * Desmond tem conversas com Charlie, Eloise and George que involve o que ele poderia está "procurando." * Na linha de tempo original, Desmond teve um flash que o levou a salvar a vida de Charlie. Nos flash-sideways, Charlie tem um flash que quase o levou a acabar com a vida de Desmond. Episode references * Desmond admira o modelo do veleiro no escritório de Charles. * Charles, assim como Eloise tinha feito anteriormente, insiste a Desmond que a ilha não terminou com ele ainda. * Charles despeja seu uísque de 60 anos de idade MacCutcheon, desta vez, feliz em compartilhá-lo com Desmond. Em Flashes Before Your Eyes, Widmore apenas despejou um copo e disse a Desmond que ele nunca seria um grande homem. * Desmond's attempt to steer a new course is challenged when Eloise reveals she knows more than she was letting on at first. * Charlie ouve "You All Everybody" no radio e diz a Desmond que foi sua primeira música. * Desmond salva Charlie de um afogamento, e tem uma visão de Charlie se afogando Looking Glass. * Desmond tem visões do seu primeiro encontro com Penny na linha de tempo original durante sua ressonância magnética. * Desmond tem visões de seu filho Charlie Hume n alinha de tempo original durante sua ressonância magnética. * Daniel diz para Desmond que ele já detonou a bomba nuclear. * Daniel mostra para Desmond a mesma página de diário que ele estava estudando na praia na linha de tempo original. Daniel também estava conversando depois com Desmond, apesar de ser via telefone por satélite. * Widmore diz que Desmond é a única pessoa no mundo a sobreviver a um acidente catastrófico eletromagnético. * A profissão de Daniel nos flash-sideways é pianista clássico. * Daniel leva um livro no qual ele tem escrito fórmulas da mecânica quântica. * Daniel diz a Desmond que Penny é sua meia irmã. * Desmond lembra a Jack de sua conversa no voo 815. Charlie fala de sua experiência de quase-morte no mesmo voo. * Widmore menciona a morte de seu filho quando Desmond questiona sua experiência com o sacrifício. * Daniel fala de ter visto Charlotte no Museu. * Daniel menciona que Charlotte estava comendo uma barra de chocolate. * Daniel está tocando Fantaisie-Impromptu in C-Sharp Minor, de Frédéric Chopin, a mesma que Jack encontrou na mesa de Davi ((crossref | 6x05)) e a mesma música é tocada por Daniel quando criança . * Penny faz exercícios regurlarmente no mesmo estádio onde Desmond e Jack se encontraram. Questões não respondidas Na Ilha * Por que Desmond seguiu Sayid? * Para qual missão Charles Widmore precisa de Desmond? ** Quem disse para Charles Widmore sobre o "talento" de Desmond? ** Qual é o sacrifício que Charles Widmore disse a Desmond para fazer? * Como Desmond pôde sobreviver a tal exposição eletromagnética? Realidade Paralela * A que Eloise Widmore se referiu quando estava falando sobre uma violação? * Quanto Eloise sabe sobre a natureza da linha do tempo? Onde ela obteve esse conhecimento? * Como e quando Charles e Eloise deixaram a Ilha? * Como Desmond tornou-se um empregado de Charles Widmore? * Por que o sobrenome de Penelope é Milton? External links *ABC Press Release